Mine
by GodricJustWantsAHug
Summary: Charles/Henry with Top!Charles because there are not enough out there! Henry's attitude to Charles changed since Margarets death, leading to a confrontation then some smuttiness :D OCC- Henry I think anyways !


The Tudors: Mine

Charles/Henry

M

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors, but if I did, I would completely rewrite it and just make all THE CHARACTERS LIVE! (nice characters that I like e.g. Will Compton! 3) The Characters are quite OFC so I am sorry about that, I am not quite their with my writing yet.

Charles POV:

After Margaret died, I never saw Henry's smiles anymore, no-more gleeful, playful eyes scanning the room for me, so together we could look for the lioness to our lions. Henry only had eyes for one. Anne Boleyn. The monstrous beauty she beheld bewitched the king into a trance, whereby none existed when she was present. When she was away he snapped and growled like a dog left by his master with nothing but a mere bone. The love I held for Henry was slowly fading into the deepest despair for our friendship and hatred for his seductive whore. But it was more than that, I think I was jealous. No, I am deeply jealous of Anne Boleyn. Well fuck that. I know Henry belongs to no-one but I want him to be mine. He is mine. I don't care if Henry puts me to death, I have had enough. I know that I did love Margaret but I think the only reason I was with her was because she reminded me of him. Of Henry. I don't want to think of her as a substitute but I admit she was. But now I no longer wish to contemplate the past. I am going to claim Henry as my own and probably die, but at least I will die for something worthwhile. Dying for the love of my king. What is more honourable than that?

Normal POV:

"My lord, I need to talk to you." Henry looked towards Charles briefly before turning back to Anne, smiling at her.

"Anything you need to say to me, can be said in front of her"

"I don't think you will want me to say this in front of your mistress." Charles stared at Anne, feeling his jealous spurn deep within his gut as she touched his majesty's arm gently before gliding out of the room, but not before giving Charles a once over. As Charles heard the door shut behind him, he could feel the impatience oozing from Henry, as he tapped his fingers on the mantelpiece above the fireplace.

"What is it your grace?"

"Charles. I would prefer if you called me Charles as you once used to."

"Charles then, what is it?" Henry turned his azure blue eyes to Charles, coldness reflected in them.

"Why do you look at me with such hatred Henry? What changed? When did you begin to disregard me as your friend?" Charles stared straight at Henry, watching for any signs of cracking within the ice wall.

"You know why"

"Margaret? This is because I married your sister? Henry I loved her, I did. But you-you forgave me, us, so why-"

"Because you loved her more than your king! YOU CHOSE MY SISTER ABOVE ME!" Henry roared before turning around, slamming his hands on the mantelpiece causing Charles to flinch.

"Henry..."

"No. Leave Charles. Let us forget this ever occurred. What did you have to tell me?"

"Henry."

"I am your king. I command you to leave this matter be."

"I cannot." Charles walked up behind Henry's slumped shoulders and gently reached over, curling his hand over Henry's. "I never loved her more than you. My lust yearns for many, but my heart is enamoured by one."

"Charles...what?"

"I love you my king." Charles pulled away and stepped back, leaving Henry clutching to the mantelpiece.

"This is not the time for jokes Charles."

"I am not joking your majesty. I am in love with you, and you only."

"I...Charles. I could have you killed for this"

Charles smirked and grabbed Henry's shoulders. He pulled Henry back from the fireplace and turned him, pushing him into the wall. As Charles pressed his body along Henry's, he entwined his fingers with the kings, holding him against the wall.

"Charles. Stop. I co-" Charles pressed forwards and pressed a kiss to the rose petals most knew as the kings lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss, yet at the same time commanding.

"Charles, I should kill you."

"Ah...I no longer fear death for I have finally reached heaven. If you wish to kill me, you may do so, but-" Charles suddenly stopped and he felt Henry shake. Charles began to pull away, before he felt Henry's fingers lace with his. Henry then looked up, his eyes full of glee as he laughed.

"How many have you used that line on Charles. It was quite lame" Henry smiled as he pressed as kiss forward to Charles.

"Unfortunately many a times, however this is the first time I've meant it"

"Hmm...Love you too Charles." Charles smiled against his lips as he kissed his king again.

"By the way, I am no one's submissive" Henry spoke between kisses as Charles smiled.

"Except mine" Henry sighed as he kissed Charles again.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I could just command you to bend over my dear Charles"

"And since when have I followed your orders regarding matters of a sexual nature"

"But I..." Charles pulled back from the kings face and smiled at him gently. "Fuck, fine, just be careful."

"Yes, my beauteous king." Then Charles kissed him.

Henry POV:

In exactly, 10 minutes my life got turned around and thrown in oblivion. 10 minutes ago, I was in love with my beautiful Anne, divorcing the fair Catherine and angry at Charles Brandon, and within 10 minutes...10 mere 60 second segments, I have fallen out of love with Anne and into lust and love with Brandon. I am still divorcing Catherine though.

Saying I just fell for Brandon isn't true. I have loved him since the 1st day we met. I remember not long after he met he once said to me: "One day, Henry, you shall be my wife and bear me many a son. And we will be happy. 10 years to this day, we shall marry" I remember smiling at him, and I agreed. Then 10 years later, on that same day my father told me I was to marry another. Charles came to the wedding, and smiled and laughed as he chased many women. That night, I cried. He had forgotten.

Normal POV:

Charles leaned forward and kissed Henry again, his arms wrapped tightly around the thinner mans waist as he pulled him forwards. Henry's hands found Charles' neck as they moved backwards.

"Bed?"

"Mm...ah..." Henry nodded as he pulled Brandon back onto the bed. Brandon pulled off his top as he laid in between Henry's legs, stealing his breath once more. Charles' hands gently caressed Henry's legs, up his thighs and pulled them up, to wrap them around his waist. Brandon gently thrust against the kings buttocks, causing them both to moan out. Brandon muffled the kings cries of faster as he pressed his mouth forward yet again, not able to rid him of this new addiction of the king's lips.

"So beautiful. Just beautiful." Charles whispered as he unbuttoned Henry's top, pushing it from his pale shoulders to throw behind him. Charles swept his hands down Henry's torso and to the top button of his trousers. He began to press kisses down the kings torso as he moved downwards, pulling down the kings trousers. Charles felt Henry's hardness pressed against his stomach and moved his hand down grasping it.

"It seems someone is happy to see me" Charles grinned up at Henry's flushed face before kissing the tip of his penis.

"Charles...don't not tease your king. I can still have you killed." Henry growled down at the smirking figure before gasping as his penis was engulfed by the moist mouth of Brandon. "Charles...ah! AH!" Henry gasped as he felt a finger breach him.

Charles pulled off Henry's penis will a 'pop' as he pulled out his fingers and sucked them.

"Turn over." Henry growled at Charles and stared at him, before begrudgingly turning onto his hands and knees. Charles pressed down on Henry's head, causing it to be pushed gently into the pillows, his bottom sticking up in the air.

Charles placed a kiss on the back of his neck before trailing his tongue down to the crack that lay at the end of the place expanse of back. He ran his tongue over the tight hole causing Henry to gasp before pushing it in. The response was a muffled yell into the pillows as Charles also pushed along side a finger, quickly followed by a second. They were quickly thrust in and out, causing the king to grunt.

"Where..."

"OH! There...Charles...again please" The king whimpered into the pillow as he reached a hand back to grasp the other man's clothed thigh.

"I take it I found it then"

"Mm mm...what is that?"  
>"It's known as the prostate, and all I know is pressing it like this"<p>

"AH!"

"Causes that reaction."

"I never thought I would ever say that, but please, for the love of god, FUCK ME!" Henry growled as he heard Charles chuckle. Behind him, Charles unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, throwing them to the floor. Then he kissed the back of Henry's neck before grasping his penis and pushing in. Henry grunted in pain, clutching the sheets as he cried out loud. Charles stopped and whispered sweet words in Henry's ear before pushing in further.

"Henry, I'm in fully. Are you alright?" Henry nodded as he adjusted slightly.

"Move. Charles, move please!" Henry whispered as he clung tighter to the sheets. Charles rocked back and forth slightly before pulling out fully and thrusting back in.

"AH!" Henry gasped as he began to push himself back onto Brandon's cock. "Faster"

Brandon smirked and slowed down, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in.

Henry growled as he felt Charles' arm wrap around his waist and hoist him up, flush against Brandon's chest. Their sweat co-mingling as Charles thrust up into Henry's tight hole harder and slower.

"I command you to fuck me faster you bastard"

"Thats not very nice is it my king. When I'm the one in power...in control..."  
>"Charles"<br>"How does it feel, losing your control? Being submissive to another...to someone of lower status. How does it feel?"

"I-I-I...It feels"

"I can't hear you...louder"

Henry groaned as Charles grasped his cock and began to caresses it faster in time with his thrusts.

"It..."  
>"LOUDER"<p>

"IT FEELS GOOD! AH!" Henry moaned as Charles began to pound into his prostate repeatedly. "I can't...I'm gonna"

"Cum for me Henry"

"CHARLES" Henry suddenly came, his hole tightening around his duke's penis causing the other man to come inside him. Charles kept his arm around his king as Henry leant his head back onto his shoulder.

"I love you" Charles mumbled into Henry's forehead as the king smiled. Henry reached his arm over his head and pressed is against Charles cheek, pressing it against his.

"I love you too." Charles chuckled against Henry's cheek before he pulled on Henry's waist causing his member to gently slip out of the king. Henry flopped forwards onto the sheet while Charles laid down beside him. He gently lifted his hand and ran his fingers down Henry's profile.

"Beautiful"

"hmm?" Henry mumbled as he pushed himself against Charles chest, snuggling gently into the hairs that lay there.

"Henry..."

"What now?"

"huh?"

"What will happen now?"

"You will continue to divorce Catherine, and then marry Anne. We will then continue our friendship and this night will dissolve away." Henry's eyes suddenly opened and he pushed himself up, his eyes swimming with grief as he stared at Charles.

"You...you want this?"

Charles sighed. "No, but you will."

"Do not speak for me. You truly believe I will still marry Anne after you?"

"Yes"

"But...why?"

"It is your duty"

"Fuck my duty. I don't want her. I want you."

"But Anne"

"Fuck Anne. I only want you." Charles smiled as he pulled Henry back down to him and kissed him.

"Then Henry, you shall be my wife and bear me many a son. And we will be happy. we shall marry" Henry pulled himself back up and stared at Brandon.

"You...remembered?"

"How could I forget my beautiful Henry." Henry smiled and kissed Brandon.  
>"Happy wedding day my love"<p>

"Joyous day"  
>"And you may kiss the bride" And they kissed once more.<p> 


End file.
